


Satiable Curiosity

by still_lycoris



Category: Confessions of Dorian Gray
Genre: Extra Trick, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, ToT: Monster Mash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: After Toby's death, Dorian goes hunting for other vampires. It goes both better and worse than he might have expected.





	Satiable Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



After Toby died, I tried to find other vampires.

They had to be out there – someone had to have made Toby after all. I wanted to find them, speak to them, find out _more_ \- namely, if I could somehow find a way to bring him back, although a part of it was simply curiosity. 

I always want to know what else is out there.

So, I went to every dive that knew, every dark place that I could think of, speaking to the strangest people. I found a lot of oddities of course – some types of which I had come across before. There’s a _lot_ of people out there who think vampires are real and most of them are totally delusional. The rest of them are ... largely misled. Some of them have probably met _something_ but exactly what is certainly up for debate.

Still, I persisted in my investigations. I am nothing if not persistent in my endeavours, after all. I looked in strange places and found a great many strange things ... but those are other stories.

One night, my wanderings had led me to a rather tedious bar were all the lights were covered in green gauze to “entice the darkness” or something like that. The atmosphere was cloying, the drinks mediocre and all the people depressingly mortal. I was seriously considering going home and playing the “how long can I drag a razor over my arm before my painting stops me bleeding” game when someone sat beside me.

“You do not look like you fit in here, my friend.”

He was taller than me with hair that was light, although due to the ridiculous coloured lights, it was impossible to tell what colour it was. He smiled at me, a strange, thin smile. He looked far too well-dressed to be in a place like this – nor did he look the right age, although I know more than most not to judge people by _appearance_ of age.

“Well, that’s because I don’t fit in. I’m just ... visiting.”

“Some places are perhaps better not visited.”

He was still smiling that thin little smile and I must confess, I suddenly felt a little uneasy. I’ve met a great many strange people and you get a nose for it after a while. But I’ve also never been afraid of a challenge.

“Well, I have insatiable curiosity.”

“And insatiable appetites, so I hear.”

He said it lightly, still smiling, but his eyes were cold. 

“Perhaps,” I said, treating it as though it were still a game. “Now whoever told you a thing like that about little old me?”

“I know who you are, Dorian Gray. Do not attempt to dissemble with me.”

There are some people that speak to you and you know that they can’t be ignored. He was one of those, commanding attention. I couldn’t say that I liked it very much. I stared at him and he stared back.

“You know my name. Might I know yours?”

“You might,” he said. “You might indeed know my name, Dorian Gray. You are not the only one to inspire tales that spread far beyond their original realm. You are not the only one who lives outside of their story, existing onward into eternity. Your attentions are not welcome here. What you look for, you shall not be allowed to find. Cease your search and go back to your hedonism.”

He was still smiling, despite the coldness of his words. The smile had even widened, just a little and beneath his lips, I saw the shimmer of fangs.

I opened my mouth to say something, to say _anything_ but the world became ... blurry. Suddenly, I was standing in a road in the dark. I didn’t know where I was. I didn’t know how I’d got there.

I suppose I must have been “commanded.” By someone or something ... powerful. And as I tried to make my way home, I couldn’t help thinking about the vampire in the bar and what he had said. Given his words, there was one name in particular that kept returning to my head.

Perhaps I am wrong. I don’t know if it was really “Dracula” or just a vampire with delusions of grandeur or something else entirely. I never will know, I suppose. 

I suppose my curiousity _is_ satiable after all.


End file.
